


Dilapidation

by CherFleur



Series: SGA drabble fic [4]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Atlantis Avatar - Freeform, Atlas - Freeform, Episode Related, Gen, Sentient Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherFleur/pseuds/CherFleur
Summary: They were old. Perhaps their superstructure creaked more than it once had. Perhaps crystal needed to be regrown and power sources carefully utilized.Atlantis was old, weary and a little broken.That did not mean that they wouldn't do what they could with what they had.
Relationships: Atlantis & Expedition
Series: SGA drabble fic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616983
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Dilapidation

**Author's Note:**

> Another fine drabble that I hope you enjoy~
> 
> Grammar and typos, hit me with them!

_TOWER EAST LOWER STANCHION DAMAGED – COLLAPSE IMMINENT_

“Oh,” Atlas broke off from their conversation with one of the gate technicians. “Excuse me.”

The children had released a Devouring Entity in one of the damaged labs. Atlantis had engaged an energy field to placate it temporarily, but it wouldn’t last. They were too weak to hold out against such a creature as this.

It was a being of Energy, and it consumed them.

The repair nanites that had been holding up the Eastern Tower were prioritizing, and the stanchion was low cost. It wasn’t a crucial support beam but it would weaken that side of the tower even more.

Merging with the shell of their larger form, Atlas was directed towards the area of damage. Their engineer was already working to find a way to contain the Devouring Entity. His smaller shield generator was connected to Atlantis' system, and despite what he might think, they would not let it drain.

He would never be truly in danger.

Likely, he did not know this. Just as Carson did not know that Atlas often helped to heal the soldiers who most often visited his place of trade.

They were in poorer shape than they’d like, but they could do little things.

Such as change the ST address to just within range of a black hole, so that the Devouring Entity was torn apart by the gravity wells and dark matter. It was worth Rodney’s flailing and excitement to know that a perfectly serviceable planet wouldn’t go to waste. They had managed to shelter the Marines injured in their energy and so none had died, but they were still in worse condition than Atlantis would have preferred.

While it had not been a malicious creature, simply insatiable, Atlas was pleased that it would no longer threaten the peoples of Pegasus.

This stanchion, however, needed to be replaced.

~*~

“Rodney, I’m _telling you_ ,” John said for the third time, voice hoarse. Atlantis may or may not have crushed the Iratus attached to him with a carefully placed field. “The jumper did it on its own. I didn’t do _anything.”_

“But – but it doesn’t even _have_ shield generators within the cab!” he bemoaned, partially offended but mostly delighted, even if he tried to hide it. “How did it make a shield with _gravity altering capabilities_ and how did it pinpoint _just_ where it needed to be?”

Where they were helping Carson situate another injured human, one of the other Marines from the cockpit, Atlas smiled. It was tricky and had taken more finagling than they’d done in some time, but routing subroutines through the ST and borrowing it’s shield generator had worked out rather well. While it likely would have worked out, the temporary death they had planned to get the creature to detach itself, it was risky.

Atlas did not want to risk the Descendants, no matter how Probationary, when they could do such little things like this to help them. Sure, they had blown a power conduit in a processing unit, but that could be repaired in time.

They had so much time, and these living ones so very little.

An added bonus was that it gave Rodney a new puzzle to play with on his off time, and he so loved learning new things.

~*~

“It would be best if the Genii did not enter our walls,” their expression was oddly flat, as they made no effort to emote. “They have a certain history.”

A history that they had placed in data form upon Elizabeth’s desk, but she was a busy woman with many responsibilities. Human’s could only absorb so much information at a time, and she _did_ need to sleep.

“Ah, history?” Chuck enquired politely. “What kind?”

“At one point the Genii were a part of a Coalition of Worlds,” Atlas spoke, optics on the ST but observing the away team through the ST Transport that the Descendants called Puddle Jumpers. “And the only faction that they did not betray for their own means in some way was that of the Satedans, an empire significantly larger and more advanced than their own. Of course, the Coalition fell some time ago, but the facts remains.”

“But… They’re farmers?”

Tilting their head, Atlas met Chuck’s worried gaze; he believed them, even if he was uncertain. Atlas was known to these people they were depended on.

It was nice, and Atlantis so wanted to keep it.

“A farmer will pull together a mob just as well as a soldier in times of desperation. We have what they so direly desire, and people so thin on resources or luxuries have little to lose,” Atlas blinked at the appropriate time. “And the Genii have ever been soldiers.”

“I’m sure Teyla will take care,” he assured Atlas, though more likely himself. “She’s a Native. She’s aware of the politics.”

She was aware of more than that, but emotions did not give context, and her telepathic abilities were still being structure by Atlantis’ careful nudging. Better she developed with structure than without and lose her ability to filter her own thoughts and feeling from another’s. The Third Ones had been middling touch telepaths, and that had been expanded upon by their scientists in the Wraith.

Teyla Emmagan’s genetic sequence was a miracle.

Her ancestors had been experimented on by the Wraith themselves in the hope of inducing a new Queen into forming, and they had at some point four or five generations prior mixed with the Satedans. It left her resilient both mentally – as all her people were – and physically, as the fallen society had been.

Atlantis had been hoping they would flourish, but living things ended in such swift waves, so suddenly.

The Genii were not a deliberately cruel people, however. They did not enjoy the injury they did others, though they were satisfied by a goal met, a mission accomplished. Most did not see the way that they tended to use others for their devices, as more than a means to an end. An entire population of sociopaths who only focused on survival and destroying that which had destroyed them.

It was difficult to parse out the emotions in people such as this. Likely why the Athosians had not noticed before this, bar a few exceptions.

“Teyla is wise, but she is young,” Atlas twitched a lip. “This team does have incredible luck, however.”

Atlantis hummed around them eagerly, desiring to flex long unused systems, abused though they might be. They could not fabricate their own weapons at the moment, and CRADLE 4 was still in the midst of curing materials.

If the Genii decided that it was time to snatch that which did not belong to them, then they would not find themselves with an easy time of it.

Atlas was meant for communication.

Aggressive communications could be… _satisfying_ , when the situation called for them.


End file.
